


Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff

by DeviousPaleKitten



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Back To The Future-ish, But Mike gets stuck in the whole thing too, Carrier!Dustin to come in Unverse B muhahaha, Carrier!Steve, Carrier!Will, Carriers, Don't Ask, Dustin is Marty, F/F, Guys Dealing With The Annoyance of A Menstruation Cycle But With Out The Blood, I am trying to keep the rating lower, Inspired by Back to the Future, M/M, Made Up Monthly Fertile Cycle, Made Up Sexual Political History, Made Up Sexual Politics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic!Billy, Mike and Dustin are Steve and Billy's kids, Mike and Dustin are brothers, Mpreg, Murray is Doc Brown, Not really In Heat, OC Harringrove baby to come later, Or not kinky here, Patriarchy Subliminally ruling over Carriers too, Questionable math, Self-Lubrication, So Mike and Dustin go back to 1985 to fix it, Teacher!Steve, They fix it on accident and make their own time a little different, Universe A Billy is a jerk who leaves his husband and kids, Universe A's Billy and Steve had an ugly divorce, Universe B Billy is a much better daddy and husband, but not kinky, just trust me bro, male carriers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousPaleKitten/pseuds/DeviousPaleKitten
Summary: A Back To The Future Inspired Harringrove AU----------Mike and Dustin Hargrove test out Murray's crazy time machine and accidentally get stuck in 1985 where they take the chance to fix their parents' marriage.In their time, Steve and Billy had an awful divorce a couple years ago. Now Billy can't even be found to pay Child Support, Steve is stressed to hell at all times, and Mike is really thinking about running away from home. Or he would, but he'd never leave Will.After 1985, Mike and Dustin find out just how far the Butterfly Effect can reach and have to learn to navigate their new lives in this new timeline. Their dad is home, their parents are happily married, their whole lives are now perfect...except for this new thing going on with Dustin's anatomy (What do you mean he's a Carrier has a uterus now?!).But can they get away with this living this new life they fixed without getting caught?
Relationships: Alexei/Murray Bauman, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Robin Buckley/Barbara "Barb" Holland, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	1. Prologue (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, long time no see. 
> 
> Before anyone gets too upset that I haven't been around to work on my Kliego, have no fear. That will be up soon. I've been dealing with some recent health problems that just killed all of my writing vibes, but I've been trying to get back into to.
> 
> In July I accidentally discovered Stranger Things, and I got hooked by Steve and Billy's chemistry, as well as their fucking pretty faces. So I've been a slave to the ST fandom for months. So I have not forgotten about my Umbrella Academy love,I just got a side chick is all ;)
> 
> As always, this was inspired by an RP between me and my bestie. So have at it <3

** _Hawkins, Indiana_ **

** _July 1, 1985_ **

_ “This isn’t gonna work.” _

_ “Of course it’ll work. It has to.” _

_ “This isn’t gonna fucking work, and you know it!” _

_ “It won’t work with an attitude like that! It has to work or else we’re screwed and stuck here. You really want to be stuck here and watch mom and dad conceive us!?” _

_ “Well, when you put it like  _ that _ .” Mike sighed, twisting around to check through the bushes again.  _

_ It was still dumbfounding. There, right across the Star Court Mall food court, at the legendary Scoops Ahoy ice cream parlor, was his very young teenage mother. Young, happy(ish), and less stressed than the version Mike had come to know and grown up with.  _

_ The one thing he could say was really familiar was that Aunt Robin still looked more or less the same. But his dad had always said she was a witch and she’d be young forever because she bathed in the blood of innocents.  _

_ “So, what’s the plan? We’re not gonna be able to fix the time machine sitting here in the mall.” Mike hissed back to his brother.  _

_ “Well, it’s 1985. If our parents are here then it has to mean Murray is here too, right?” Dustin suggested. They just needed to hunt him down. _

_ “Great. But finding him means we have to drive to him, genius.” Mike rolled his eyes. “And I’m pretty sure we’re still too young to drive in 1985!” _

_ Dustin shook his head, “And here I’ve been told that I was the dramatic one.” _

_ “Only second right behind mom.” Mike assured.  _

_ They were so screwed. So incredibly screwed, screwed times thirty years! This was why Mike didn’t bond with his big brother, he gets freaking sent back in freaking time! _

_ “Damn.” Dustin mumbled under his breath, and Mike caught him actually trying to use his cell phone.  _

_ “Are. You. Kidding. Me?” Mike was sure his brother was just as screwy as Murray now, it’s why Dustin hung around him so much! _

_ “I was just checking!” Dustin defended, “Wouldn’t it suck if we thought we were stuck here and we could have called someone the whole time?” _

_ Mike literally facepalmed. If and when they get back home Mike was officially going to file for being an only child. This was too much. He didn’t care if their mom and his lawyer were still trying to find his dad somewhere in California to get child support. Mike just couldn't deal with this family anymore. _

_ “In this day in age, I think we’re stuck with those, Einstein.” Mike pointed to the payphones near the restrooms shortly down the way from the food court. And they came complete with the old fossils that he believed were called ‘ _ phone books’ _ . Hopefully they’d have Murray listed there. _

_ “Oh, gross.” Dustin wrinkled his nose when he spotted them. “Who knows how many hands have touched those, how many mouth breathers have spread all their spitty germs all over them!” _

_ Drama Queen.  _

_ Mike was going to start trying to shake some sense into his brother, “Dustin, its either be stuck here forever, or call Murray on the freaking payphones!” _

_ Dustin sighed shoulders dropping like he knew he had been defeated. “Alright, alright. Jeez. You got any quarters because I -- Shit!” Dustin gasped and ducked behind the bushes again. _

_ “Wha?” Mike tried to ask before Dustin was grabbing him to pull him lower too.  _

_ “What the hell, Dustin?!” Mike hissed,moving leaves and branches out of the way to try to see what his brother was gawking at.  _

_ The first thing that caught Mike’s attention was the god awful mullet walking into Scoops Ahoy. Okay, so he understood that it was the 80’s and that was the style, he really questioned the Man Bun back home in their own time. But, wow. Then there was the stupid shiny earring that just complimented the mullet.  _

_ But the tiny bitty red shorts -- Lifeguard shorts Mike knew for a fact thanks to some family photo albums full of pictures from around this time. You couldn't even say no one was topless, because that shirt was barely even buttoned, it was just enough to be considered decent. And  _ all _ of it seemed to bring a huge smile to his mom’s face from across the front counter when he caught sight of Billy Hargrove.  _

_ “Dad.” Dustin and Mike breathed in unison.  _


	2. Chapter 2

** _Hawkins, Indiana_ **

** _July 1, 1985_ **

_ “Barry, Bernard, Burrowman. Crap, Muray isn’t even listed.” Mike groaned as he scanned through the heavy as heck phone book by the Star Court Mall payphones.  _

_ Dustin snorted from three feet away from where he was playing lookout. He had to make sure their parents, Aunt Robin, or anyone else they knew didn’t come their way. Just because they were new at this didn’t mean they didn’t understand what kind of a catastrophe paradox it would cause if they were to bump into anyone. Who knew what kind of damage would happen if their mom just walked right into them! _

_ “Of course Murray wouldn’t be listed under his real name, are you kidding? With as paranoid as that guy is.” Dustin shook his head, gazing back at his brother in amusement. “I told you to let me find his address and you play lookout.” _

_ Mike glared at his brother, of course Dustin would let him get this far before he told Mike that Murray was probably using some kind of alias that the government knew nothing about so they couldn’t play  _ Big Brother _ . “Fine. If he’s not listed under Bauman then what would he use?” _

_ “As if I would tell you that. That’s classified information, dude.” Dustin grinned smugly.  _

_ If the phone book wasn’t physically attached to the payphone to try to prevent stealing then Mike would take it and bash Dustin’s stupid face in with it. All this was doing was wasting time! And the longer they were stuck here the more shit they could screw up! Hawkins was a small town, smaller in 1985 than it was in their time, but still. The chances of them running into anyone were getting bigger by the minute, and Dustin was standing there being a smart ass and thinking he was proving something. _

_ “ _ Dustin _ .” Mike gritted through his teeth. Too many witnesses around at the mall if he were to kill his brother. And Mike didn’t know what that would mean if he killed his brother in the past. As long as his parents were fine then Dustin would just be born again when the timeline caught up. _

_ Dustin rolled his eyes and stepped up to take the phonebook from Mike, “Alright,alright. I’ll find him. You go watch Scoops.” He gave his brother a shove to take his place as lookout.  _

_ “Whoa, hey!” Mike stumbled and caught himself against the wall, but when he looked back Dustin’s back was to him to make sure Mike couldn’t see the page or the name he turned to. _

_ Miked rolled his eyes and then figured he might as well do his job and get to looking out for any threats...except no one was at Scoops but his Aunt Robin. “Shit.” _

_ There was a sound of paper ripping and Dustin asking, “What’s wrong now?” As he shoved a page from the phonebook in his pocket.  _

_ “Mom and dad aren’t there anymore. They’re gone.” Mike pointed out, glancing frantically around the food court. “That has to mean they left  _ together _ ,right?” _

_ Dustin groaned,grabbing at the curls under his cap, “I don’t know! Do you remember if they were dating by now or just friends?” Depending on who you asked, some of the details before the Independence Day Festival of 1985 were murky. Some said they were just friends, some swore they had been dating for a while before then. _

_ “Who cares, just as long as we don’t run into them. Do you have the phone number and address or what?” Mike pulled away to make sure Scoops Ahoy was out of view. _

_ “Yeah, I just need some quarters.” Dustin nodded, the both of them feeling through their pockets for their emergency arcade money. _

_ Mike shoved the coins in his brother's hands and Dustin tried not to drop them before getting them in the payphone. He didn’t even make a face this time when he picked up the receiver and started dialing.  _

_ He could hold his breath, but Mike could still hear his heart beating loudly in his ears as Dustin listened to the other side ring. And ring. And ring. _

_ “Fuck, I got the answering machine.” Dustin moaned in frustration and slammed the receiver back to hang up.  _

_ “Shocked you even know what one of those things are.” _

_ That earned Mike a slug to the shoulder. _

_ “Shut up,Mike! Now what are we gonna do? We’re stuck here and we can’t get a hold of the  _ one  _ guy who can help us!”  _

_ Mike winced and rubbed at his shoulder, he really hated his brother. “Well, we still have his address, right? So let’s go to him.” _

_ “Uh, you were the smart ass who pointed out that we have no way of getting there.” Dustin reminded, pulling out the phone book page and check the address again. _

_ Mike sighed and turned back toward the food court. They were on the second floor, perpendicular to where Scoops Ahoy was situated. But from their vantage point, Mike could just see the south entrance of the mall on the first floor. The entrance where he could also see giant wheels just take off and go right.  _

_ “The bus. Dustin, the bus!” He patted at his brother’s shoulder to get his attention. “And without inflation of our time it has be cheaper now, like maybe not even a dollar. Even if we have to walk a little bit we can at least get to Murray’s neighborhood.” _

_ And not even Dustin could argue with that logic. Probably because it was their only capable plan. So Mike got a nod and they set off, sort of taking the long way around so they were out of sight of Scoops, just in case. It may only just be Robin there, but she had the best Bull Shit Detector than anyone else they knew. She could know  _ something _ was up just by looking at them! _

_ The only downfall was they obviously didn’t know the freaking bus schedule. So, of course as soon as they got outside the bus was already taking off! _

_ “No, wait! Come back!” Dustin screamed, jumping off the curb as if he could chase after the bus.  _

_ But Dustin didn’t see a blue muscle car coming down, almost peeling out of the parking lot.  _

_ “Dustin!” Mike threw all of his weight at his brother, knocking Dustin out of the way. But it just put Mike in the way of the car.  _

_ Luckily, the driver did see them and screeched to a stop. Just  _ barely _ tapping Mike in the gut. Nothing monumental and gruesome, but enough to send Mike to his ass too. On the ground with Dustin who had skinned his elbow from where Mike pushed him.  _

_ “What the fuck do you kids think you’re doing jumping in the street like that?!” _

_ Mike, though a bit dazed, really wish the car had killed him when he looked up to see who it was yelling at him. Because there, standing by the door of his familiar blue Camero, was  _ their freaking dad _ ! _

_ And if that didn’t make them even more screwed than they already were, there was an, “Oh my god! Are you guys alright?” Coming from the passenger side. And, of course, there was his mom. _

_ Then there were footsteps rushing over at them, and a really ridiculous sailor costume in Mike’s view. “God, Billy, I told you not do something stupid like that in a mall parking lot. It's never completely empty!” _

_ Mike’s mom was now checking him and Dustin over, making a concerned face at the blood on Dustin's arm. “We should probably get you to the hospital or something.” _

_ Dustin was in no shape in answering for himself, he was a little busy gawking at their parents. _

_ “Please, Harrington, I didn’t kill them, did I.” Billy rolled his eyes.  _

_ But Mike could tell that his dad was looking a little pale under his usual tanned skin. And when Billy managed to fumble for a cigarette in the breast pocket of his flimsy shirt his hands might have shaken a bit. Mike had almost forgotten his dad use to smoke.  _

_ “Actually, uh, our uncle is a doctor. And we were just on our way to see him.” Mike spoke up, lying right out his ass. But they needed to get out of this mess fast! “Our  _ Uncle Murray _ .” He stressed at his brother, begging Dustin with his eyes for Dustin to catch on.  _

_ “W-we missed the bus.” Was what Dustin managed to get out at some point.  _

_ “That’s what you guys were doing, trying to chase after it?” Steve asked, looking between the boys. He pulled something white from the back pocket of his stupid sailor shorts and pressed it up against Dustin’s arm to try to staunch the bleeding. Mike realized it was the hat that completed the Scoops Ahoy uniform.  _

_ “We lost track of time in the mall, forgot what time the bus left.” Mike nodded, figuring that was as good of an excuse as any.  _

_ “Got bad news for you, kid, that was the last bus of the day.” Billy formed, blowing out smoke as he exhaled. He wasn’t coming any closer, wasn’t nearly as hands on as their mom was. Mike wasn’t too surprised by that given how everything played out in their own time.  _

_ “Great.” Dustin sighed, turning worried eyes to Mike.  _

_ “We can take you guys back inside, maybe you can call your uncle.” Steve suggested, slowly helping Dustin up to his feet. _

_ Dustin shook his head, “We tried that, just got the machine.” He was looking like he was trying his hardest not to cling to his mom. Dustin was injured and was doing a good job at holding it all together so far. But, then again, Dustin was also just a big Mama’s Boy.  _

_ “Then let us give you guys a ride to your uncle’s.” Steve offered, hold a hand out to Mike to help him up too. Mike’s stomach (and ass) was smarting a bit, but it wasn’t a pressing issue at the moment. It’d bruise, and Mike would live. _

_ “What? No way am I letting them in my car, Harrington! They’ll get blood all over the leather!” Billy sputtered, looking a little demonic with smoke clouds swirling around him.  _

_ Steve rounded back to Billy, hands on his hips and eyes narrowing. “Are you fucking kidding me? You almost  _ killed _ them, Billy! The very least you could do is give them a damn ride to their uncle’s so they don’t die from their injuries!” _

_ And,  _ that _ right there was the mother Mike grew up with. Nice to know his mom has always been like this. His mom may be a Carrier, but Steve Harrington could also be a real ball buster if need be.  _

_ “Its okay, you really don’t have to do that.” Mike assured. Getting into an enclosed space with their teenage parents probably wasn’t the best idea for the Space-Time Continuum anyways. He was sure the fabric of the universe was already trying to unravel.  _

_ Billy made an arm gesture toward Mike for Steve, as if to show that he was right and they should leave the kids to do their own thing.  _

_ But Steve still wasn’t having it.“We’re taking them. Or I’m calling the cops that some idiot in a blue Camaro hit a couple of innocent kids at the mall and then speed off from the scene.” Steve warned. _

_ Billy was the one who glared right back, “You wouldn’t.” _

_ Steve snorted and crossed his arms, looking very much like a pissed off mother that he would be soon enough. “Try me, Hargrove.” _

_ Now this, right here, the standoff between his parents, Mike knew this. This was familiar. The fighting and arguing that went on all the time before the divorce, before their dad left and they never heard from him again. It was almost kind of nice to be familiar territory. Something that reminded him of home. _

_ But, unlike back home where the fights got nasty and brutal, Billy flicked the butt of his cigarette away and threw his hands up in frustration. It was a surrender , and Steve smiled triumphantly knowing he won this one.  _

_ Mike and Dustin exchanged horrified looks this time. Shit. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH <3  
All of you guys who have read, left Kudos, and comments have really just inflated my self confidence after some really awful couple of months. I love all of you!
> 
> \-----------  
Couple of things to know here in this verse with Male Carriers:
> 
> 1.) Married Male Carriers (Like Steve) take on their spouse's last names. But they are usually called Mrs. As in, Steve married Billy, so Steve is known as Mrs Hargorve to everyone. 
> 
> 2.) Male Carriers can NOT impregnate females. They do not carry viable sperm, just eggs that can be fertilized with someone else's sperm. Though some Carriers do date females and can adopt or use a surrogate, it's just not done often.
> 
> 3.) Finally, every Male Carrier gets what is called a Cycle instead of a period, and they do get their Cycle once a month. 
> 
> -They do not bleed or go into Heat, though their Cycle is when they are most fertile. 
> 
> -Its a week of cramps and messy self lubrication that does involve using absorption pads or Tampon like products. 
> 
> -It does make you emotional and have food cravings, sex drive is a little higher than usual. Stops for 9 months once the Carrier is pregnant. There are sections in supermarkets for Carriers to get hygiene products and special chocolate to make them feel better.
> 
> -A Carrier's first Cycle is usually the hardest and most painful. To ensure the body fully stabilizes to the new hormones painkillers can not be administered. Only vitamins and Carrier hormone equalizing chocolate. Painkillers can be taken every time afterward.
> 
> -Starting their Cycle as an adolescent is just one more gift from the Puberty Fairy for Carriers. Along with wider hips, which makes clothes shopping so much fun (not!).
> 
> -Carriers also have a certain pheromone they give off that makes it obvious what they are just by meeting them. Enough to make men turn their heads and look.
> 
> -A male liking a Carrier is not considered a Homosexual relationship. But some people are still very Anti-Carrier and believe they're an evolution abomination (i.e., Neil Hargrove and his narrow-minded piece of shit thinking)

**Hawkins, Indiana**

**TODAY**

Mike’s brain still wasn’t sure what his eyes were trying to tell him. 

When one thinks of a happy American family, sure, they could assume that loving parents were in the picture to maybe get up and make breakfast for their kids in the morning before school. And maybe the really lucky ones got to have  _ both _ parents doing such an act. But Mike and Dustin didn’t grow up in a magical and mythical home like that.

Back home, his dad was always at the shop, picking up as many hours as he could to support the family he was doing everything he could to avoid. And so it was Mike’s mom who was rushing around making sure the boys were ready for school. But his mom was also a History teacher at their school, so it meant Steve had to get himself ready too. Mornings were chaos, and breakfast was maybe a Pop-Tart, or a candy bar in Dustin’s case. 

But being in this new timeline for a week after fucking around in the ’80s and supergluing their parents together, Mike was sitting here in the kitchen, still trying to not gawk at the image that was his father cooking breakfast for them. There was no air of urgency or frustration thinking they’d be late for school. No, Mike’s mom was actually cool, calm, and collected as he gathered the things he’d need for his class today too.

All the while his dad scrambled eggs, cooked bacon, and whistled a Scorpions song (after their little field trip to the past Mike could now recognize some vintage tunes way too easily). Yes, his dad was still going into his car repair shop for work too -- the car shop Billy Hargrove  _ owned _ and was the boss here in this time. This version of Billy had a fancy contract with the city repairing everything from school buses and police cruisers that actually paid good money. Which meant money was now something Mike’s parents didn’t fight about here. 

So, yeah, Mike was having a hard time not staring at this surreal scene even after a week of being back home from the past. Was this really how other people live? Easy mornings, non-stressed out parents, and a dad who cared and contributed? Was it crazy to think this was crazy?

Dustin finally finding his way to the kitchen was the only thing that tore Mike away from the weird domestic scene his dad was making. And only because Dustin wasn’t looking too hot. The guy looked pale and sweaty, like maybe he was coming down with something. It was a whole new world here they were now in, how easy would that make it easy to catch something that their immune systems weren’t use to here? 

Mike arched a brow at his brother in question since their dad was too close to really ask out loud, but he just got a shake of a head from Dustin telling him to drop it. That wasn’t good. Maybe Dustin was having the same thoughts, and he was trying to not draw attention to it from their parents if he just tried to ignore it. Looks like it was one more secret to keep. 

The one thing they didn’t account for was remembering that their mom was, and has always been, a very observant mother and good at his job. Especially when it came to Dustin. Because pretty much as soon as he walked into the kitchen, Steve’s eyes seemed to have zoomed in on his eldest son. 

“Whoa. Hey, Dus, you’re as white as a sheet.” Steve was right up and checking Dustin’s forehead with the back of his hand.”And you’re clammy to the touch.” 

The statement was enough to get Billy’s attention from his place at the stove. 

“That’s weird, because I feel fine.” Dustin lied through his teeth, but still managed to smile up at his mom. 

“It’s probably just stress.” Mike fumbled around for an excuse. “Summer break starts in two weeks, and then he’s off to camp where he’ll see Suzie. Then we’re gonna start high school next year too. You know, all that stuff.” He rambled.

At least Dustin knew to nod along, “Y-yeah. Just, you know, it all just kind of hit me. All of that, what Mike said.”

And just because Dustin was a Grade-A Drama Queen didn’t mean he was a great actor. Mike held his breath hoping they all bought it.

Steve looked up to exchange a look with Billy, a form of silent communication that Mike couldn’t decipher. That was another thing that was taking some getting use to, his parents back home never use to be on that same kind of wavelength.

In the end, Steve sighed and dropped his hand, “If you’re sure you’re alright, Dus.” he nodded, “But just know that there is nothing to be too worried or anxious about. Everything will all work out. You’ll make it through the rest of the school year, and be at camp in no time having a great time. Then high school will be a snap, I’m not worried about you guys.”

“Yep,already can’t wait.” Dustin nodded, keeping his smile when Billy came around and sat a plate of food in front of them. But, if anything, the food seemed to have made Dustin go whiter. 

Mike was almost worried his brother would pass out. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea if Dustin stayed home today. A sick day wouldn’t raise too many questions, right? Mike still had a couple of questions himself, but he still couldn’t ask them yet in front of their parents. 

“Yeah, and if anyone gives you trouble at your new school you just send them my way.” Billy added, “The Hargrove name is a legend at Hawkins High, I’ll just give them a little reminder.” He winked at the boys. 

Steve snorted from where he was pouring coffee into a mug from the kitchen. “Right, ‘legend’. Sure, babe.”

“Damn straight.” Billy scoffed, slipping back into the kitchen himself and crossing his arms, “Been a legend since Halloween of ‘84. Where I usurped the previous ‘King’ of the school with my astounding upper arm strength.” And a keg. But the boys were too young for that kind of story. “Might have even made said previous King swoon for me a bit at such a marvel.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and tried to walk past his husband, but Billy caught him with a smirk and stole a sweet coffee flavored kiss. Steve didn’t put up too much of a fight to be against it. Nor did he try bothering telling Billy he was wrong. His mouth was a little busy, anyway.

And Mike went right back to being almost hypnotized by watching his parents interact. The quiet murmurs of conversation between them, sweet smiles, and another kiss before his mom went to take his own seat to eat quickly before they needed to leave. God, Mike can’t remember the last time he had seen his parents kiss. 

Things started to get really out of control back home when Mike was ten and Dustin was eleven, its when Mike started spending more and more time over at the Byers, it was hard to be home and listen to all the arguing. Watching his dad walk out of the house time after time with a slam of the door and his mom just crumble into himself. 

After the divorce last year, Mike wasn’t there to see his dad leave for the final time, he made a point to not be there for any of it. And for the last year Mike still rarely home. Will became the center of his life, and Dustin stayed home with their mom. But Dustin had always been the favorite. Mike wouldn’t have been surprised if his mom didn’t even know how much Mike was gone. 

But now, right here, it’s like Mike was watching monkeys at a zoo. Was Dustin seeing this? Has he noticed how different it was here? It was crazy to think this was all their doing,  _ they _ succeeded in saving their parents’ marriage!

Of course, Mike couldn’t turn to his brother to get Dustin to point and stare with him because Dustin still wasn’t looking too good. Dustin wasn’t even eating, he was just sort of moving the eggs around on his plate with his fork to make it look like he did something significant with them.

That felt like a bad omen for how their day would progress.

***

Dustin had really hated that Mike had been placed in his grade when they hit elementary school. Full out temper tantrum after Mike’s teacher had a parent conference with their mom and suggest Mike skip a grade.

Dustin: the blessed firstborn son, Mama’s Boy, and attention lover now had to share some of that spotlight with his little brother.

Mike: The lesser son, the forgotten son, the younger Hargrove boy who seemed to be just as smart as his big brother (if not smarter). 

It wasn’t too bad when they got to middle school, they finally didn’t have every class together and weren’t stuck together in one room for the whole day. And by then, Mike and Dustin had perfected the art of acting like the other didn’t exist. Even when their mom was a teacher at the same school. It worked, until they somehow ended up with the same fellow nerdy friends, Will and Lucas. Though Mike stuck to Will like glue.

The whole different classes thing was good for the brothers. They had nothing in common except blood. And in this new timeline, Mike still didn’t think anything of it. Except, in this new timeline, it looked like the Mike and Dustin here actually  _ got along _ and didn’t hate each other’s guts. Still so weird. It was going to have to be something they worked on when in front of others.

But today Mike knew his brother was sick, and maybe there was a chance that Dustin could end up in the nurse’s office and finally admit he was sick. Their mom was busy teaching, so it’d have to be their dad to come and take Dustin home. No big deal, and it was the farthest thing from being Mike’s problem.

Mike was in science the same period Dustin was in PE. Dustin hated the class, sadly, he wasn’t nearly as talented and athletic as either of their parents had been. It was fine, because neither was Mike. The boys were more brains than brawn.

So, while Dustin was probably cursing under his breath right now while running around the track (if he was even there and not claiming he was too sick to get out of it), Mike was actually enjoying himself in class. And not just because Mike liked the subject, but because he got to sit right next to Will. That was always one of the best parts of his day.

Back home, even if Mike and Will were practically always joined at the hip and Mike thought Will hung the freaking moon...they weren’t dating. Oh, Mike wanted to, believe him, he wanted nothing more. Will was the most adorable Carrier, person, human being to walk the earth with a big heart to boot. But Mike never felt worthy of his friend. There was a lot of anger balled up in Mike, so much fury after the divorce. After his dad left, after his mom  _ just let it happen _ . Mike was so worried to taint someone as pure and perfect as Will. 

But here, in this timeline, in this class, Will grabbed Mike’s hand under the table and gave him a shy secret smile while their teacher went on and on about physical and chemical reactions. Mike was having a physical reaction of his own. 

Yeah, the Mike here, with his perfect life and perfect parents, looks like he never had a reason to  _ not  _ have all his shit together and got to date Will as much as he wants! Mike almost had a heart attack the day after being back from 1985 and Will kissed him when Mike and Dustin headed into the school that morning. It was just more thing for Mike to learn navigate how to work this thing, and one more reason he couldn’t screw up living this life and make anyone too suspicious. 

The hand holding was fine, Mike use to hold his Will’s hand all the time. He just had to keep from jumping in surprise every time he got kissed, that was the new part. But Mike could smile back at Will now and give his (boy)friend’s hand a squeeze right back. This right here kind of made everything else worth it, he finally got to have Will all to himself just like he had always wanted. 

Of course, perfection never stayed long.

“Hey, Mike, isn’t that your dad?” Will whispered at Mike’s shoulder, pointing over to the closed classroom door. 

Mike almost didn’t catch what Will said because Will was  _ right there and so close _ . But he did find himself following Will’s finger, and indeed, catch his dad’s profile through the skinny rectangle window in the door. Billy was talking fast and nodding at someone in front of him, someone bald and in a white Polo shirt...sort of looked like their PE teacher, Coach Jennings.

Mike was proved correct when the door opened a minute later and Coach Jennings popped his head in, gaining the attention of the whole science class when he cleared his throat. “Pardon the interruption. But Mike Hargrove needs to come with us. His father is here and he’ll be leaving for the day, if he could grab his thing quickly. It’s important.”

All heads swung over to Mike now, who was more than just a little surprised. But there was also a slight curious sense of dread that plopped like a brick in his gut. Why was his dad there? 

Mike could see past Coach Jennings where Billy had his gray shop coveralls on, the sleeves tied at the waist to reveal the white shirt he had on under it, a spot or two of grease on his cheek like he had to literally just come from the shop and jumped in his car. But if something was wrong, why wasn’t it Mike’s mom coming to get him? His mom’s classroom just a hallway over. It’s why Mike didn’t bother asking questions and started packing up his backpack. 

“What’s going on?” Will asked, glancing nervously from Mike and Billy.

“Don’t know.” Mike shook his head, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll text you later when I know.” He promised, squeezing Will’s arm when he rushed past him. 

His dad’s arm curled around his shoulders as soon as Mike was out the door and past Coach Jennings, leading Mike down the hall. “Dad?” He asked, trying to keep the rising anxiety out of his voice. They just past the corner where they would have turned left if they were going to his mom’s class. 

“Something happened in PE with Dustin, Mikey.” Billy answered gruffly, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

“W-what do you mean?” And where was his mom? 

Mike gazed back behind them, Coach Jennings was flanking them a few feet behind. Was that why Coach Jennings was there and talking to his dad?

“He just went down like a damn sack of potatoes,” Coach Jennings shook his head, “Curled up in his side and gripped at his gut like he was dying. Called the office and Mrs Hargove in his class.”

So Steve was called to come run to check on Dustin? Did that mean Steve was still him? Dustin had to be freaking out right now. God, Mike knew the guy had looked sick this morning!

“They think it’s his appendix.” Billy explained when they got to the front of the school, looks like Mike really was leaving. “Coach Jennings called for an ambulance and your mom called me to come get you. We’re heading to the hospital.”

Mike almost tripped over his own feet.  _ Hospital _ ?!

“This is where I leave you, Mr Hargrove. Mike.” Coach Jennings paused by the glass front doors. “I wish your boy all the best. Tell him to take care.”

Billy gave a half nod at the other man, still pulling his youngest with him out the door. He looked tense, worried, and was probably just holding it all together for Mike’s sake. 

“And mom? Is he coming?” Mike hoped. He didn’t have any experience with his dad like this, he didn’t know the protocol. Mike didn’t spend a lot of time with his dad back home because his dad never cared to try. What if Mike and Billy both started freaking out?

“Rode in the ambulance with your brother,he’s waiting for us in the ER.”

At least Billy was able to answer all of Mike’s questions and wasn’t shutting him out. But, god, was this some kind of karma for them fucking with their parents and their past?...Could Dustin really get hurt for trying to fix their marriage?

It was a little scary. And, really, Mike was alright with his dad not being too talkative right now. He just obediently got into the familiar blue Camaro that was considered vintage now, but still so lovingly cared for. Mike sunk low in his seat and kept his fingers crossed for his brother. 

***

The ER waiting room was pretty busy for being the middle of a weekday, and Mike actually stuck real close to his dad when they walked in. Like the sick people miserably waiting for their names to be called would zombify and come after him. His dad still looked like he had spent the day under a car, and he still didn’t look too bothered by it. He also looked like a worried father who marched right up the front desk to give his name and then Dustin’s. Billy had texted Steve they were there as soon as they had parked. 

The admissions doors to their left anamatronically folded open before Billy could get any information on Dustin, and Mike had never been so relieved to see his mom, “Billy!” 

“Mom!” Mike found himself calling out, and he couldn’t stop himself from running over to Steve hugging him tightly. And it only got better when his mom hugged him back with the same enthusiasm. 

“Whoa there, Mikey, it’s gonna be alright.” Steve promised, petting Mike’s hair softly. It really shouldn’t have been this nice to be comforted by his mother. It had been a long time since Mike had gotten anything like it from his mom back home.

“How is he?” Billy asked, following his husband when Steve waved at them to follow him back through the admissions doors. 

Steve sighed, keeping Mike close since his youngest seemed a little shaken, “It’s  _ not _ his appendix, thank god.”

The tight line of tension straight across Billy’s shoulders seemed to have been cut at the very words. “What the hell, Stevie? You and the coach both swore it looked bad. What else could it be? Gas? Gallstones? Demonic possession?”

Steve gave a humorless laugh and shook his head, pausing outside of Exam Room 3. The door was closed, but there was a muffled sound of something on the other side of it...crying maybe? What was going on? Steve then looked down at Mike like he was assessing his son for something, maybe not sure if he should explain anything with Mike there.

“I want to know.” Mike insisted, “I was pulled out of school just for this, after all. And he is my brother.”

Steve inhaled a long breath, and rubbed at his face, Mike noticed just how tired his mom suddenly looked. This whole thing must have really scared him too. Maybe Mike really should have insisted Dustin stayed home today.

“He started his first Cycle.” Steve finally admitted.

And while Billy just looked surprised, Mike was in  _ absolute shock _ .

“ _ What _ ?” 

Oh no.

Oh no.

_ Oh no, no, no _ .

You only got your Cycle if you were a -- “But Dustin isn’t a Carrier!” Mike insisted. 

And now both of his parents were looking at him like he was crazy! 

Shit! 

Oh, god, what did they do!

“Mike,” Steve started slowly, and he was now checking Mike’s forehead like he had with Dustin that morning, “Michael, yes, Dustin  _ is  _ a Carrier. He has been ever since he was born. You know that.”

Mike was gonna have a panic attack! Dustin had to of have at least ten of his own by now. It now explained the crying on the other side of the door. That, and first Cycles were hell on Carriers, no wonder everyone thought it was Dustin’s appendix, it has to be on the same level if not worse. 

“It’s probably the stress.” Billy reasoned as he nodded at his youngest and then looked back up at Steve. “I think we were both a little scared when I picked him up from school. Probably should have reassured him a little better.”

“Oh,trust me, we were all a little more than just scared.” Steve nodded. “When Jennings called me in the middle of class I thought I was going to throw up. I tore down the freaking hallway to get to the gym so might I might as well have been flying.” Steve leaned heavily against the wall next to Exam Room 3’s door and Billy immediately stepped over to pull his husband into a comforting embrace. 

At least they weren’t staring at Mike like he was an alien. He might as well be. He gawked disbelievingly at the wooden door that separates him from his brother, sort of wishing the door never opened. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Dustin was going through right now. His whole freaking biology and even his anatomy changed just because of their ‘good deed’ they did in the past. 

Dustin and his magical appearing uterus looked like it meant they would be making another exciting adventure to Murray’s. Either to get a second opinion or some kind of explanation. Though they might have to wait a bit since Cycles usually take about a week to expend themselves. 

Mike was so not looking forward to a whole week of dealing with an emotional and cranky Dustin. He would rather live in the back of Scoops Ahoy watching teenage shove as many bananas in his mouth as he could in under a minute. Robin timing him but still making gagging motions. Mike never thought he’d miss the 80’s if it meant avoiding his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urg, I kind of hated this chapter because I'm not a science nerd. So I had to flub just about anything sciency and time travel related that Dustin and Murray talk about. Yikes. And of course, everyone here in this chapter has a higher IQ than me, and I must be a masochist.

** _Hawkins, Indiana_ **

** _July 1, 1985_ **

_ Mike was getting dizzy watching Dustin and Murray pace around each other in circles. Hell, this whole situation, ever since he woke up that morning in his own bed and his mom told him to go fetch Dustin and bring him home was enough for anyone one to go cross eyed.  _

_ And, really, Murray was sort of only talking to them because not only did Dustin know where and how to find where he lived, but Dustin also knew how to solve the puzzles and riddles to get far enough to talk to the guy. It both impressed Murray and made him curious enough to speak to them.  _

_ And Mike thought the half hour in the back of his dad’s Camaro with his teenage parents not so subtly flirting with each other in the front seat was monumental enough. So Mike was rubbing at his temples and feeling the headache that had been building since they got to this decade start to intensify, while the two self proclaimed geniuses tried to solve the whole debacle.  _

_ He only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, to see Alexei standing there with a smile and holding out a cup of something clear and fizzy -- could be  _ Sprite _ , could be an antacid. Mike was hoping for the latter.  _

_ “Thanks.” He mumbled with a nod and taking the cup.  _

_ He just got another smile in return.  _

_ Mike was pretty sure this was before Alexei really learned a lot of English, because his English was almost perfect back in 2019, he just had a heavy accent. Mike did know the guy defected from Russia around this time. Most of the time traveling tech was actually ideas and schematics that Alexei had stolen and brought to America with him. Its how Murray had gotten his hands on it, and how Mike and Dustin were now stuck here.  _

_ “This just crazy.  _ Crazy _ ! Astounding, and mind blowing, of course. But crazy!” Murray exclaimed for the billionth time that hour. He kept waving his arms around, the time machine in his hand -- the time machine that has been downsized and miniaturized over the past couple of decades of R&D to be about the size of a wristwatch.  _

_ Something that looked suspiciously like an  _ Apple Watch _ . _

_ Wasn’t  _ Apple  _ just starting up around 1985? Whatever, that is the farthest thing from their problem.  _

_ “To think something so small and powerful can be this small!” Murray twisted back around to face Dustin. “Those brick sized cellular phones are ten times this big and weigh a ton! But they probably don’t even make up a fraction of how powerful this little thing has to be to jump  _ two _ of you back decades!” _

_ And Dustin, the idiot, grinned brightly as if he was so proud of his friend for stranding them here. Mike could kill him right now.  _

_ Mike was also having a little trouble believing just how easy it was for Murray to buy into this. How did he know Mike and Dustin weren’t making this up? Murray even laughed when they answered who the President was in 2019. Maybe this was why Dustin was friends with the guy, crazy recognizes crazy.  _

_ “I had this idea, this very idea! It came to me in a dream last year, didn’t it, Allie.” He spouted off to the Russian, and then dashed out of the room in a flash. Leaving everyone to hear him fumbling around, and maybe crashing into a couple of things judging from what sounded like a loud spill of cluttered thumps.  _

_ But Murray came back with what looked like a rolled up poster, he ran over to the small dining table and unrolled it. It turned out to be some kind of schematic. Mike could read half of it when he came up to glance at it, the other half wasn’t in English. He figured it was probably Russian, meaning Alexei had to of helped out.  _

_ “Yeah, yeah, I saw this!” Dustin nodded, pointing to some of the intricate math in the corner. “This is your first blueprint for the time machine, but you wanted to put the whole thing in a car.”  _

_ Oh, a car. That’s what the weirdy drawn shape was suppose to be. Mike could see it now. A foreign looking car, maybe. The 80’s were all about weird shapes, so what did he know. He did know that he wanted something to get them back home! _

_ “A car was the only thing powerful enough to even remotely work. Here in 1985, at least.” Murray nodded. “I can’t even imagine how long it would take to make something as small as this to do the trick.” Murray gestured to the watch.  _

_ “About thirty years.” Mike sighed, rubbing at his face, going back to take his seat again. Great, they’re stuck here now. They’ll probably get to be around long enough to even see their own births! _

_ “Have you made this prototype, yet?” Dustin asked, pointing to the blueprints. _

_ “Just the skeleton work in the garage,it’s almost done.”Murray answered, frowning and pointing to the motor design that looked like a combustible engine hybrid. _

_ Dustin bit his lip and nodded in thought, eyes sweeping over the design. “That would explain why your hidden workshop isn’t under the mall yet.” _

_ Murray blinked at the boy,”My  _ what _ isn’t under the  _ what _ ?” _

_ “Hidden workshop.” Dustin repeated with shrug. “No one would ever think to look for something like a time machine under something so Capitalistic as a shopping mall. Let alone the government. There is a large bunker under there that looks like its a Cold War fail safe just in case the Russians think Indiana is a good target. Sorry, Alexei, no offense.” _

_ And, good god, if Muray starts working under the freaking Star Court Mall  _ because of Dustin  _ Mike might scream. Were they even allowed to do that? Weren’t they still worried about circle pockets in the timeline like that? Because Mike could see the gears turning in Murray’s head, he knew the guy was gonna do it.  _

_ “We can’t just fix the watch, the parts probably don’t even exist yet without the technology catching up yet. But, Murray, can you use the time designs in the watch to get the car up and running correctly?” Mike hoped. _

_ Murray tilted his head in thought, looking back and forth between the watch the blueprints. Then he had a fast paced conversation with Alexei in Russian, pointing to a few things on the schematic. Mike almost wished Aunt Robin was there to translate. But when Alexei smiled and nodded, Mike crossed his fingers.  _

_ “It might be plausible.” Murray eventually agreed when he turned back to the boys. “Heavy on the  _ might _ , We’re gonna have to take the watch apart and study it. I just wished I had the notes or the plans for it here. Who knows how long it’ll take to even think about trying something for real to send you guys back home.” _

_ “I have those memorized!” Dustin jumped in. “I was with our Murray through at least three of those prototypes. I could have fixed the watch myself if we got stuck in a time that had replaceable parts.We’ll get this done in no time!” _

_ And thank god they didn’t get stuck in the 1880s. Murray wouldn’t have been around to help, and there were no cars or stupid watches. At least they wouldn't have to worry about running into their parents. Beggars can’t be choosers when it came to time traveling, it looks like...or they could have if Mike hadn’t tackled Dustin in Murray’s workshop and caused this mess that also broke the watch.  _

_ But that’s another story for another day.  _

_ What Mike now had to focus on was -- wait, there was something white that splotched with red on the end table by where Mike was sitting. Upon closer inspection when he picked it up showed that it was Steve’s stupid Scoops Ahoy sailor hat. The one he used to press up against Dustin’s bleeding arm. Dustin got out of the car with it, and put it down in Murray’s house when Alexei actually got bandages.  _

_ That means that Steve will know its gone at least by tomorrow, and that he knows where Mike and Dustin were here at Murray’s and could come back and get it. Those freaking uniforms weren’t cheap, no matter how much money the Harringtons had.  _

_ Mike groaned, just wishing this whole thing was a bad dream. “Guys we have a new incoming problem.” _

_ *** _

**Hawkins, Indiana**

**TODAY**

At least this time Mike had his bike. It still didn’t make it any easier getting to Murray’s, the guy lived half an hour out of town and Mike’s legs felt like jelly by the time he got to the door. In the present time, Murray’s surveillance technology has gotten more sophisticated, but he could still look through the video feed and see Mike’s face. He was also smart enough that if it was just Mike sans Dustin that there was something wrong. 

And he was now back to making Mike dizzy as he paced around in front of the boy.

“You two get back a week ago and already there is trouble.” Alexei was more a part of this whole thing now that it was 2019 and knew so much more English. It was almost weird to Mike, he had gotten use to playing a sort of charades game with the Russian back in 85 if Murray wasn’t around to translate. 

“Hey, all we did was make sure our parents stayed together. How were suppose to now that that would change Dustin’s whole freaking biology!”

Dustin was back home, dressed in black like he was mourning. His current best friend was a heating pad and an ice cream spoon. It has been two days since the news at the hospital and the world might as well have ended. 

“This isn’t good. This so isn’t good.” Murray sighed, taking off his glasses to rub at his face. If the guy had more hair Mike wondered if he’d be pulling it out by now. “Okay, Okay. Here is what we’re gonna do; we’re gonna do absolutely nothing.”

“ _ What _ ?” Mike lost all function in his legs biking here for this?!

Murray shook his head and crossed his arms at the boy, “Look, to us, and everyone that has ever met him here in this timeline,the Dustin here has  _ always _ been a Carrier. This isn't news to anyone but the two of you. So we go with the original plan of you guys acting as normal as possible.”

“You realize that ‘normal’ for us is hating each other and avoiding the other as much as we can,which is what we told you when we came home a week ago.  _ Nothing _ about this or Dustin being a freaking Carrier and starting his Cycle is normal, Murray!” Mike couldn’t wait to be an adult, maybe people would finally start to listen to him!

Murray rolled his eyes, very much treating Mike like a child, “Again, like I told you then, I mean normal for  _ here _ . Dustin can be miserable right now, its expected during a Cycle. But he’s going to have to go on and act like he’s always known and its always been expected for him to start.”

“God, why did I even come here if you’re gonna just give bogus advice? This isn’t helping!” Mike jumped to his feet, the sense of dread in his gut growing a growing. They were really on their own for this. 

“Michael, this is the only thing we can do.”Alexei jumped in, looking a little nervous standing between Mike and Murray. “The only way to stop this is if Dustin got a hysterectomy. Which no one would ever do to a minor if there is no medical emergency.” It was nice of Alexei to also remind them the Cycles would stop temporarily if Dustin got pregnant too. 

Mike clenched his jaw, really hating that Alexei was making sense and that he was right. He made himself take a deep breath, trying to climb out of the whirlwind that was his life falling completely out of control. He hadn’t felt like this since the divorce, and even then Mike had an outlet, a way to get out and out of the house. Now it was just him and Dustin, in a situation that could have been like if he and Dustin were closer during the divorce. 

“I just...I don’t understand how keeping our parents together could do this. How it could change something as big as anatomy and gaining new organs, you know.”

Alexei shrugged, but he was giving Mike a sad understanding smile. “Time is fickle. Changing one thing never stops at  _ just  _ that one thing, it ripples out. Helping your parents could have changed everything from the date and time they conceived your brother, to the exact sperm from your father that fertilized egg that would become Dustin.”

And now they were talking about his parents’ sex life and Mike really needed to go. It was bad enough having it almost always on their mind back in ‘85 to make sure they’d still even be born. 

Mike rolled his eyes and waved them off, “Thanks for nothing, guys.”

He needed to be home before his mom and dad found out he wasn’t really at Will’s this whole time. And he wasn’t too happy that he was coming home empty handed with nothing to help Dustin in his current predicament. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys thought I died!  
Nope. Actually, it was my laptop that died. Yeah, right after the holidays. So now I'm stuck on an 8in tablet. But I did just order a new laptop, so fingers crossed.
> 
> Now, a bit of a back story. Anyone who has read some of my other fics knows that I frequently RP some fandoms and parings with my bestie and I'll sort of do a little copy and paste thing in AO3 with our RPs. We'll this fic just happens to be one of those! 
> 
> After watching Back To The Future the first time after seeing Stranger Things,and already so deep into Harringrove you could just erect my headstone right here, I turned to my bestie with my new great idea. 
> 
> So some of the Present Day content and ideas are from our RP. I just changed some and edited to make it flow a little easier (even if its not perfect)
> 
> For info purposes, in the RPs I am Steve and Mike. I'm also Lucas later when he jumps in.  
Bestie is Billy,Dustin,and Will.
> 
> So enjoy! And more updates will be out later when the laptop comes in!

**Hawkins, Indiana**   
**TODAY**

Back home, it might have done a lot for his dad if Billy had been the boss,supervisor,or anything that wasn’t just an average mechanic for fifteen years. Never moving up,never recognized for how much work and time he put in while he was avoiding his family,barely getting any kind of pay promotion for the hard work. 

Here,in this lovely new timeline where everything was “fixed”, not only was Mike’s dad the boss,but he owned his own freaking car repair shop. Mike always suspected his dad was smart, both versions of his dad. When Billy was home he was the perfect person to go to for help with math homework. Mike’s mom tried,he really did, but there was a reason why Steve was a History teacher. This new Billy knew the ins and outs of a car,and an engine, and pretty much anything else mechanical. He might even be able to understand the topsy turvy blueprints to Murray’s time machine if given the opportunity.

So when Mike was asked about coming to the shop with new plans for their robotics club,something he was relieved was still a thing, Mike was confused. Why would they go to his dad’s shop for that? They usually kept all their robotics stuff to the Byers’ shed behind their house. 

Some snooping,and some questions to Will which Mike hoped stayed subtle,revealed that they always designed and built their bots at his dad’s shop. Billy let them use spare parts and his power tools (under Billy’s parental supervision,of course),and Mike was just floored. 

This version of his dad _ took an interest _ in their stuff _ and _helped them out? Billy and his shop was even their freaking team sponsor! He could read their robotic designs and understand them, Billy could even make suggestions to make it better! Just like a tiny undead part of Mike has sort of always wanted.

No way!

But, that Saturday was their first robotics meeting since Mike and Dustin got to this timeline, and it wasn’t really something to get too excited about. Mainly because Mike was too anxious about Dustin giving them away since it was just four days after the ER Bomb. Four days and Dustin was still dressing in black,eating all the junk food in sight,and moping around like he got a death sentence. 

So Dustin still came to the shop with Mike and their dad,Will meeting them there. It was either a blessing or a curse that Lucas had a dentist appointment and couldn’t witness this potential dumpster fire. Because as soon as their dad lead them in, Dustin immediately hit the employee break room — where the vending machines were. 

Great, he wasn’t even gonna pretend to act normal. Mike was gonna get gray hairs before he was twenty. He was also now counting down the time to when his mom was suppose to come by and join them for lunch. Steve was home enjoying an empty house and grading papers, he was probably even still in pjs. Mike also had to make sure Will and his dad didn’t get suspicious about Dustin falling apart.

Eventually, after who knows what it was that got Dustin out of the break room, he did come trotting over to the work table behind all the cars currently being worked on and repaired. It was the perfect angle for their dad to see them through his office windows. Mike and Will were going over plans, but still wearing the safety goggles Billy made them always wear just in case. 

Dustin’s only safety feature he was currently doing was shoving fist fulls of Cheetos in his mouth. Because going for a heart attack before he can legally vote was completely safe. 

When his brother got close enough, Mike kicked him in the shin, giving Dustin a warning look to start straightening up. Will wasn’t stupid, he was already asking some questions about how Dustin was doing lately. 

Dustin yelped and dropped his bag of Cheetos to grab at his leg, shooting another glare Mike's way. "What the hell?" he hissed before looking morosely at his spilled goodies. "Now I need a new bag!" Just for that, he was also going to get some Reese's and not share!

Will looked up from the designs and frowned at the brothers. "Is everything okay? Should I get your dad?" Probably worried Dustin injured himself by running into one of the bigger tools here at the shop. 

Mike glared at Dustin,he was missing the whole point here. 

But Mike still gave Will fake smile and shook his head. “No,it’s fine. Um,I’m going to help Dustin find some apples,or bananas. I’ll bring you back a Coke,alright.” He stepped back and grabbed Dustin’s shoulder,squeezing it hard. “You’ll be alright,here for a second,right? Let our dad know if he asks. Thanks,Will!” Mike waved awkwardly and dragged his brother backward with him and away from the work table, away from where their dad could see them from his office.

Will could only stare after them with his mouth hanging open, face riddled with confusion. "O...kay..." he mumbled. He was going to text Lucas about this. He can't be the only one noticing this weird stuff, right?

Dustin whimpered in even more pain, he was going to use one of these tools to break his brother's arm and he won't feel sorry about it. "Let go of me, Mike! Why would I want fruit, I want chips and chocolate because this is the worst thing to have ever happened to me!"

Mike pulled Dustin all the way back to the break room, it was still currently empty. “Will you knock it off!” He hissed,checking over his shoulder to make sure no one followed them. “You look like you’re about to hibernate for winter and then go to your own funeral! People are noticing,Dustin,we don’t exactly keep the company of stupid people. Last night mom asked me if I thought you were on drugs!”

Dustin gasped, a complete Mama’s Boy betrayed, "How could he ask that?" he demanded, "You're the one who's a big enough dick to pass for sneaking drugs at school! _ I'm _ the good son! And it's not my fault I can't keep warm, asshole! I’m dealing with something here! Maybe you should focus more on not freaking Will out yourself!"

“Oh my god.” Mike groaned,dragging a hand down his face,”Dustin,_ get a grip _ ! You realize how close you are to giving us away? It’s a miracle no one remembers us fucking around in the 80’s. There are bigger problems than mom taking away your Number One Son award. _ Focus _!”

"Do you know how hard it is to focus, Mike, when my body is busy pulling a Bodysnatchers and I can't stop wanting to eat?" Dustin countered. "I am stuck constantly craving junk food! Like more than usual! But _ you _, all you get is finally having Will all over you with matching dopey smiles and cheek kisses! What the hell am I supposed to say when I see Suzie again next month, huh?"

“Dude,first of all,Suzie should already knows you’re a Carrier in this timeline, and has known ever since you met her. And two,you’re not the only one in the world who has to go through Cycles! Mom has gone through it and still is because he’s still young enough,Will goes through it,and every other Carrier in the history of ever! You’re not dying,Dustin,you’ll survive. But only if you stop acting so weird!” Mike was gonna literally slap some sense into his brother.

"But that's the point!" Dustin exclaimed, hands shooting out around them. "_ They _ are the ones who are supposed to be going through it! Not me! How could fixing mom and dad's stupid relationship change what I am? Like seriously? And why not you instead! It skipped Will's brother, why couldn't it skip me?"

Mike knew trying to explain what Murray and Alexei told him wouldn’t help anything. It could actually made Dustin start spiralling worse if they tried to apply a scientific and reasonable probability to it.

“Wow,way to play the victim.” Mike rolled his eyes and checked behind him again. They couldn’t waste too much time here. “You know most first borns are Carriers,and at first,it did skip you back home. But this timeline is the _ fixed _one,so it looks like it fixed you too. I don’t know about Will’s brother,Jonathan,maybe he’s infertile or something, but Will is fine as he is being a Carrier. You have to learn how to deal with it,Dustin. Or freak out in private,you can’t do this around others anymore.”

"I get my body 'fixed' but you still get to reign as Prince of Assholes? Seriously, how did you get to have Will when you make me want to shoot you with a Proton Blaster?" Dustin gaped. He was done looking to his brother for sympathy. "I'm getting more snacks. How about you go pretend you're not jumping every time Will grabs your hand?"

Mike clenched his fists,retaliating would just prove Dustin right. It would lead to an argument,it would bring Will and his dad here,and there would be no believable excuse anymore. 

And...Mike didn’t want to be like his dad in the old time line,he was really tired of that. He wanted to be the Mike this Will knew,and he sort of really wouldn’t mind being a bit like the dad he had now. 

“Dustin,” Mike tried to get out evenly. Dustin was suppose to be the big brother here,he was suppose to set an example for Mike. “If you don’t snap out of this I will tell mom and dad that Suzie broke up with you. It’s why you’re wearing black,stuffing your face like a fat ass,and acting depressed. And I _ will _tell them that she broke up with you because she found some guy in Salt Lake that isn’t a Carrier. Then they will smother you,because that is who they are now. And they will annoy you,and they will probably send you to some professional to talk to. Do you really want that?”

Dustin's eyes widened, that was just Dark Side cruel! "You wouldn't!" he squeaked. They'd take his Cerebro away so that he wouldn't be able to contact her! And then _ she _ will think _ he's _ breaking up with her! _ Seriously _, how is it supposed to be a good thing that Will is dating this asshole he's related to!

“I will if you don’t get over this. Maybe it’ll teach you to use a cell phone like a normal guy in this decade,but still.” Mike dared.

You’d really think Dustin was dying just because he had a uterus now. Like a good half of the world’s population did. And, look, they’re still alive and still living every day!

“You realize this is your chance to do something awesome,right?” Maybe if Mike tried a different approach, “You just time traveled,you have awesome knowledges and experiences no one else has. You can do amazing scientific things,Dustin. You can be the first person and Carrier to do it all. You know that even in a modern time Carriers still can get the short end of the stick and discriminated against. They march,and fight,and demand equal rights and pay. It could have been a lot harder on mom if he found a job that treated him like shit,he lucked out being a teacher. You really want that for him,or you,or maybe your kids and mine later? Instead of burying yourself in a hole why don’t you _ do _something about it?”

Dustin crossed his arms and huffed, Mike couldn't just be an asshole and then start saying things that could be counted as smart! "I _ am _ doing something about it!" he sulked. "I'm eating until I stop feeling bloated!" _ Then _he'll start coming up with other things while also contemplating how good of an idea it would be to shove Mike into the shop’s metal compactor!

“Yeah,because _ that’s _ really doing something.” Mike rolled his eyes. “Look,I don’t get it personally,okay. I’ve only seen mom go through it,but he’s always stayed home when he felt like too much like shit to go into work. So I’ll go tell dad to call mom and get you here earlier to take you home,alright. You can cocoon on the couch with junk food and mom will baby you just like you like. Will and I will stay here and dad can help us with the bots. I’ll bring you back everything you missed and send you anything new we do to the designs to your iPad like we’re gonna do for Lucas,alright. Just _ please _act as normal as you can around them,use your Cycle as an excuse. But,dude,it’s only supposed to last a week. You’ll need to get it together after that, and fast.”

Dustin glared and grumbled, he wasn't going to pretend he wanted or liked it. "Fine!' Asshole.

Mike sighed,but he knew it would be a while for common sense to come back to his brother. “Just stay here,eat,do whatever. I can’t risk you freaking out on Will or anyone we know. I’m going to go find dad.” He nodded,slipping away from the break room and taking the long way away the work table he had left Will at to go check his dad’s office. 

He shouldn’t have left his phone over there on the table, and he was sure Dustin wouldn’t share his. But he could at least use his dad’s office phone to call his mom.

Mike could see through the three windows in the front of his dad’s office with the blinds up that his dad was there. Good,it’ll make this a lot easier. He still gave a knock,their mom did try to raise them to not be hellions on his own,and popped his head in.

“Hey,dad,Dustin isn’t doing so good. Can you call mom to come by earlier and take him home? Maybe you,me,and Will can get pizza on our own. Or go to the Hawkins Diner for burgers.”

His dad turned up at him with a sort of twisted sick look. And Mike knew Billy understood the mess and emotions that came with Cycles, Billy has been taking care of his husband with his for years, after all. Lots of chocolates, junk food, and cuddles to get through the pain. 

"Shit. Yeah,okay," Billy nodded, "I can call him." Billy had to eye the time at the mention of lunch, he'd forgotten what time it was. "If you and Will are up for it, we can head to the diner after your mom swings by."

“Uh,yeah. That should be fine,I’ll go check. But you might want to hurry,Dustin is bunkering down in the break room _ again _ . And when the snacks run out it might not be pretty.” Mike warned,checking behind his shoulder where he came from. He was doing a lot of that nowadays. “The only one here geared to deal with that and maybe _ try _to help him is Will,but I don’t want to put him in Dustin’s war path. And mom just sort of...has like magic in his bag or something when it comes to Dustin.”

"Shit," Billy muttered again, shoving papers around to find his cell phone. "He's going to run up the bill for refilling the damn vending machines." But, Billy could agree,Steve was a fucking saint when it came to Dustin, and honestly, did too much babying. Billy did know better than to do more than teasing on that subject. "Stick with Will. I'll get Dustin holed up in here with some of the emergency stash."

“Oh,let _ him _talk to mom!” Mike suggested, “ He won’t call mom himself for this unless he was in a lot of pain again. But it might help.”

"There's not a fucking chance that your mom isn't going to demand that himself," Billy snorted, pulling up Steve's and hitting the Call button. He unlocked a drawer in his desk that held all of Steve's favorite candy for when he was Cycling, and grabbed a bag of chocolate before he stood up. "Just steer clear."

Mike nodded and backed out,leaving that and Dustin to his dad...and realizing just how _ nice _it was to rely on his dad for something like this. It wasn’t Mike’s problem,and it wasn’t just on his mom’s shoulders and stressing him out like it use to. Mike didn’t walk back to Will with a sense of dread in his gut.

Will looked behind Mike for any sign of Dustin when he caught sight of his boyfriend. "Is he going to be okay?" he checked again, since he hadn't really believed Mike the last time. The initial design of the new robot was coming along, and the pieces were there for the base of the structure. "Is he still going to help?"

“Uh,yeah,he’ll be alright.” Mike nodded,hoping that wasn’t a lie. “First Cycle is the hardest,right? Dustin hasn’t learned any of the tricks yet,so my dad is actually calling my mom to take Dustin home. But dad said he’d take us to go get lunch afterwards if you’re cool with that.”

Will did understand that. His first Cycle hadn't really been easy for him, either. It was both his mom and Jonathan who had looked after him. "He'll be fine with your mom," he assured before offering up a smile. "But yeah, I'm cool with lunch."

“Dustin got a weird frequency vibration thing with my mom. Kind of crazy. I thought it was just because Dustin was the oldest and everyone was like that with their first borns,till I met your mom and your brother. Then I realized it was just them.” Mike shrugged.

They all kind of agreed on _ that _. Will and Lucas were nice enough to just not say anything about it. 

"I'm sorry he's been taking it so hard though." That's what made it a little weird to Will. Dustin has known that he was a Carrier since forever, why was it hitting him so hard now that he was Cycling?

“Yeah,it’s been...interesting. I think Dustin thought he’d have more time,you know. I mean,technically, he should have had his first Cycle a couple years go,right? Like our age,same age you had yours. Um,not to generalize and make up Carriers statistics. I didn’t mean to make that sound bad and fake scientific.” As Mike made up his excuses for Dustin’s body’s problems in this timeline he just felt himself tripping over personal stuff and trying to stay PC. Trying not to insult his boyfriend...while still getting use to the fact that he was spouting this crap in front of said _ boyfriend _.

Will's smile grew a bit and he leaned over to kiss Mike's cheek. "Breathe, Mike," he replied. "you're not saying anything stupid." Or anything that his own dad had said when they were kids. "Some are just late bloomers. Sometimes, it's a stress thing, but I don't know what he would have been stressing about for that to happen."

It was still taking a lot of work to not to tense up or freak out when Will did something...more than a best friend would do. And Mike both wanted it to stop and to keep going on to something more. 

Luckily, Mike already knew how to accurately lie about this question since his parents had asked this already. “Um,high school is coming up. His thing with Suzie being so far away. It feels like the only thing he’s looking forward to are the robo rumbles and going back to Camp Know Where next month when he can see Suzie again. And,you know,just puberty. Period.” Mike listed off. And some of that weren’t even lies by now.

"Maybe once he sees Suzie again, he'll be fine," Will suggested. "I don't know what I’d do if I was dating someone and they lived so far away from me.I don’t know if I could do it"

Mike didn’t think he could do it either. It was one of the things he actually applauded about his brother. At first he was sure Suzie was made up,till Dustin could pick up on her frequency on his Cerebro radio, a stupid way around Suzie’s parents’ rule about her not dating yet.Then Mike thought it was real commitment, Dustin could do the long distance thing but, Mike wasn’t even able to tell Will how he felt about him. And Will has always been right there with him, just across town.

“Yeah...Yeah,I don’t know how he does it.” He mumbled and averted Will’s eyes.

"It means someone managed to be out there who can handle all his energy," Will joked.

Which is crazy,but there might be someone out there for everyone. Maybe. Mike never thought that till they fixed the timeline because his parents were miserable.

Will turned to the specs and eyed some of the metal scraps that might work for the smaller parts for the taser mechanism. He'll have to wait and ask Mr. Hargrove for help on that. "We still need a name for this bot.”

“Too dorky to go with something from D&D? Prove we’re nerdy enough to be at the rumble?” Mike asked as he watched his mom’s vintage BMW finally pull up from the window. 

It was crazy that his mom kept that thing,it’s not a classic muscle car by now like his dad’s Camaro Billy still had. But Billy helped keep the BMW pristine. And some of the snobs from Loch Nora still turned their heads when they saw his mom’s car. 

Mike was so glad they didn’t live in Loch Nora like his mom had in the 80’s. He was happy living closer to school than the quarry. It was easier to bike to class if their mom had to go in early for something teachery and couldn’t drive them.

"It couldn't hurt," Will laughed. "I guess we can name it after something scary, try to intimidate the others." It would help with the design, too, if he had a name to incorporate. He caught Mike's gaze and followed it. Maybe now Dustin will be able to feel better with their mom there. And he guessed it meant lunch wouldn't be put off much longer.

“We can always talk about the decision with the guys later. Dustin might still have his phone on him when he’s home. Um...I think he was talking about something about the Three Musketeers last week for names,I don’t know if he was serious or if it was because he was eating the candy bar at the time.” Mike shrugged as his mom walked through the front door.

At least Steve looked dressed,even if it was just in jeans and a Bowie T-shirt. It was sometimes weird seeing his mom like this versus the usual button downs that he wore to work. His teacher attire was never jeans,and _ never _skinny jeans like he was wearing now. 

One of the things about this timeline that was actually nice was that Steve looked happier. He smiled more,he looked less wrung out and stressed. Mike could look at this version of his mom in vintage 80s shirts and still see that eighteen year old kid slinging ice cream with his Aunt Robin.

“But I promise we’ll vote on it in the end if needed.” Mike nodded when he turned back to Will. Because if they didn’t then Dustin would make sure they’d have their bot show up to a rumble named after a freaking Pokemon or something. No way would that strike fear in the hearts of their competitors. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,guess who has a new laptop! I had gotten it in Febuary,but it was refurbished and it was F'd up -.-  
But its all fixed now! And I have nothing but time with this quarantine.   
I'm gonna be bouncing back and forth between this fic and my Umbrella Academy one (along with fitting in some crocheting,I learned that new trick with all this free time too)
> 
> ****  
So, this is all based on an RP,like I've said before. And While I write Mike and Steve with my bestie who is Billy and Dustin,I did want to try to smooth Mike out a bit with this chap. A lot of the 1985 material we did not RP,I'm making it up as I go along (which is how I RP too)
> 
> So I wanted Mike to come off as less cold and robotic for a second. Steve and Billy's divorce was messy and nasty,it affected both boys in different ways,as in Mike really shut down. I wanted a little more vulnerability from Mike. Of course, Mike learns how to show more of that latter when he and Dustin come back to the future/present and learn how to live their lives with this new set up and parents that still love each other.

** _Hawkins, Indiana_ **

** _July 2, 1985_ **

_ Mike knew this was a bad idea _

_ The worst. _

_ Quite possibly the stupidest. _

_ It's why he didn’t tell Dustin,because he knew Dustin would confirm all of that and more. And then he’d try to stop Mike. _

_ And when Mike took the bus all the way back into town to the Starcourt Mall, dressed in a god awful polo and shorts combo Murray assured was “the look” of the era, Mike was starting to think maybe he should have listened to the imaginary warnings from his brother.  _

_ With the entrance of the mall looming in front of him, looking so strange and familiar at once, Mike really did almost turn back. He was going to check the bus schedule and wait to head back out toward Murray’s neighborhood. Mike would even accept the major butt whooping he’d get when he got back too since no one knew of his mission back here.  _

_ But the stupid white sailor hat that Steve had used last night to help Dustin’s arm from bleeding was in his hands. Being scientists, mad or not, between Murray and Alexei they did manage to get all the red and rusty stains out. If anything the white was a little  _ too _ bright. But it also gave them (or just Mike since he didn’t share this thought) a reason to go give it back to the original owner,right?  _

_ All thoughts of what this could possibly do to the Space-Time Continuum were knocked away when a girl about his age knocked right into him.  _

_ Mike looked up in time to get a, “Sorry.” From a girl with striking red hair before she started to walk away from him to the mall door with her dark headed female friend. _

_ Good god, that looked a lot like his Aunt Max… _

_ And the friend the red head was speaking to had the same giggle that sounded a lot like his Aunt Jane.  _

_ Mike had every single movie about time, TV show about parallel universes, books about paradoxes warning him not to keep going forward. With his mom already in the mall, and now his aunts, who know who Mike could literally run into next. _

_ So he wondered who would be more disappointed with him when Mike finally stepped inside and was met with the gush of cold air conditioned air; Doc Brown, The Doctor, or Dustin. He could turn over his Time Lord membership right now.  _

_ Or when he took the escalator up to the second floor where the food court was located. Or when Mike ended up hiding behind some bushes that allowed him a good view of Scoops Ahoy safely from afar. Anyone of his geeky Sci-Fi heroes could have materialized out of nowhere in front of him and arrested him for time tampering or conspiracy.  _

_ Scoops Ahoy looked moderately busy today. It was July, after all. July in Hawkins. Tiny Hawkins before it grew and spread to be the bigger-ish size it was in Mike and Dustin’s day. But today, Mike supposed if you weren’t sucking up the cold air at the mall then you might be at the city pool annoying his dad while on duty. Mike didn’t see his dad in Scoops right now,though.  _

_ Right now it was just his Aunt Robin,practiced bored expression on the outside, calling people idiots and other names on the inside as she dealt with customers. Mike tried to remember if she had ever told him just how much they use to make at this stupid job, whatever minimum wage was in the 80s.  _

_ Robin’s uniform was perfect,clean.  _ Stupid _ , but complete. Her white sailor hat sat neatly on her head, didn’t even move an inch when she ducked down to scoop ice cream. Mike wondered what that would mean for Steve if he came in with his uniform missing a vital piece.  _

_ Mike tore his gaze away from his aunt to catch his mom pushing a mop bucket with a sour look on his face. Maybe it was because he was stuck on mop duty,maybe it was because he was stuck in a  _ hairnet _ because he didn’t have his hat.Who knows. _

_ When Robin took care of a couple of customers and they left, Mike waited a second,thinking this could be perfect. Or it was, till the girl who looked like Max came by with the girl who looked like Jane. Damnit.  _

_ They talked to Steve first,and Steve even managed a smile for them. Mike realized,like a slow monkey, that if Steve was already close to Billy then he’d already know Max too. Mike liked that, already Billy and Max had someone to be close to in the middle of the hell Mike knew was going on at their home.  _

_ It made Mike want to walk in now,tell them who he was. Tell them now, tell them of his and Dustin’s mission to make the future better. They could totally do it, start now. But this time they could do it together and there won’t have to be any pain. _

_ But then Max and Jane left,large scoops of ice cream in their hands,probably bigger than the Scoops Ahoy regulated amount just because Steve knew them and was sweet on Max’s brother. And, ever so slowly, Mike’s rational thinking came back. _

_ He can’t be a sentimental little boy about this. He and Dustin had a job to do. Then they had to work like fuck to get out of here and back home.  _

_ But when Mike looked back at the sailor hat in his hand, didn’t  _ this _ count as some kind of sentimental mission? Could he hold himself together for this alone,or would he crack and crumble like a boy crying for his mommy? _

_ Mike clenched the hat in his hands and pushed away from his hiding spot in the bushes,his feet stopping on the ground all the way to the ice cream parlor. Which,thankfully, slowed down in foot traffic after Max and Jane came by. _

_ Except, as soon as Mike stepped over the threshold,he froze. Like a fucking deer in the headlights because both Robin and Steve’s eyes fell to him. For a whole two seconds it was dead quiet. The only thing in Mike’s ear was the sound of his own heartbeat.  _

_ Oh,why did he think he could do this? Why did he think he could do this alone? It was rare for Mike to ever wish he had his big brother there with him, but he was starting to wish for it now. _

_ “Hey,kid, this isn’t a museum.” _

_ A blessed voice broke through Mike’s panicked thoughts. He blinked a couple times and turned towards it. “Huh?” _

_ “I said, this isn’t a joint where you can just stand and  _ stare _ . Either by a cone or get out.” Robin went on,her arms crossed from where she was leaning against the front counter by the ice cream. _

_ “Actually,I’m not here for ice cream, I --” Mike tried,but his Aunt Robin was always a tad intimidating. And she could suck your soul out for lunch if you weren’t careful and if she didn’t know you. _

_ “Well, see ya. Because that’s what this place is. You come and buy  _ ice cream _ .” Robin repeated.  _

_ “Robin,put the claws away for a sec.” Steve stepped in,giving Mike a once over. “Wait,I know you. You’re one of the kids from last night that Billy almost hit.” _

_ “He  _ what _ ?” Robin asked,rounding the counter now to come closer. _

_ Great,now Mike was really in the spotlight. “Um,yeah. That’s me. I have something for you.” Mike held out the hat toward Steve. Hesitant only because it felt like Robin could see right through him with her laser beam gaze. _

_ “Oh,thank god!” Steve dropped the mop,where it bounced on the tile floor, and then he ripped off the stupid looking hairnet he was wearing. “Man, I thought I was gonna have to shell out $20 for a new one of these. Thanks,kid!” _

_ Robin crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her coworker,though she couldn’t really hide the smirk on her lips. “So,that wasn’t just a story then. You really did help a couple of kids and staunch the bleeding with your hat? Though you did leave out the part where your boyfriend was the reason they almost died.” _

_ “He’s  _ not _ my boyfriend.” Steve insisted while he was trying to get the hat to fit right over his mess of hair. He probably could have used a mirror after the damage that hairnet did. But it was also hard to miss the slight pink hue that dusted over his cheeks at the accusation. _

_ “Right. Uh huh.” Robin so wasn’t believing it. Neither was Mike.  _

_ So were Steve and Billy together already or what? Was it a secret? Mike would believe it if they were trying to keep it under wraps for now and keep it from Billy’s dad. Niel Hargrove didn’t really approve of Male Carriers. Hell, Niel Hargrove didn’t approve of a lot of shit.  _

_ “How are you and your brother, anyways?” Steve asked when he focused on Mike again, seeming to give up on his hat and hair.  _

_ That must have been enough for Robin to crack because she scoffed and grabbed Steve’s shoulders to turn him back toward her. “Here,Digus. Don’t say I never did nothing for you.” She grumbled, yanking off his hat to give him a hand with his hair.  _

_ “Oh,we’re fine. Our uncle bandaged us up,just like we said he would. We just told him that we had been tree climbing in the park and he didn’t question it when we turned up with a couple scratches.” Another moment of panic came when Mike tried desperately to remember when the city park was commissioned.  _

_ It was around in the 1980s,right? He was pretty sure it's been there since at least the 1950s. He hoped Steve bought it.  _

_ “There.” Robin gave Steve a shove away when she finally settled the stupid sailor hat back on his head. Officially done with him. _

_ Steve cleared his throat and nodded at Mike,”That's good. I’m glad you guys are alright. I hope you don’t think Billy is some crazy street racer. He just likes showing off in his cool car to people and being annoying. But I’m pretty sure this might help him learn a lesson. He was a little shaken up after dropping you guys off. He thought he had really hurt you.” _

_ Mike would like to say that was unlikely. His dad will still get in his stupid car and will still high tail it out of town as far and as fast as he could. But all Mike could do down is smile and nod,like he was still so innocent and had no idea about the guy Steve was talking about. _

_ Mike cleared his throat,trying not to rub at his neck,”I should get going. I just came by to give you your hat back and stuff.” _

_ “What? No,wait. At least let us get you a cone, on the house.” Steve offered as he walked over toward the front counter,”Its the least I can do for you bringing the damn hat back. And,you know, almost becoming road meat yesterday.” _

_ “Wow, you do have such a way with words,Dingus.” Robin rolled her eyes as she followed Steve. _

_ Steve sighed at her and grabbed an ice cream scooper,”Don’t you have a break or something you should be on right now?” _

_ “Well,if you’re offering.” Robin shrugged and gave Steve a two finger salute as she headed to the back room past the counter.  _

_ Mike just stood there, watching the two of them.  _ Nothing _ has changed since the last time he saw them in his time. Mike always knew they were always like this,but it was always interesting seeing it with your own eyes.  _

_ The only difference in the present was that there was more love there, Steve and Robin end up getting a sibling-like relationship. Mike’s full name was even Michael Robin Hargrove. And during the divorce and the toxicity of the crumbling marriage with Billy, Steve relied a lot on Robin for strength.  _

_ “Um,no thanks.I should be going,anyways.” Mike answered. _

_ “Aw,come on. I insist.” Steve pressed, twirling the scooper around in his hand like a drummer playing with his sticks. “Let me guess,you’re a chocolate guy,right?” He asked,sliding the glass window that covered the ice cream open. “Everyone loves chocolate,and I got three kinds over here.” _

_ If Mike was ever tempted by  _ anything _ in his life it was this right here. He has never been offered drugs, never had a weird guy pull up in an unmarked van offering candy or a puppy. No, it was his teenage mother offering ice cream. _

_ He found himself coming closer,against his better judgment, and against the little voice screaming at him in his head that sounded remarkably like Dustin’s voice. “Actually...I like strawberry better.” _

_ “Oh,really?” Steve asked as he ducked down to start scooping up bulbous amounts of pretty pink cold goodness. “Funny,that’s my favorite too.” He grinned back at the boy. _

_ Mike’s lips twitched a little,his heart clenching and his stomach flipping in a way that was almost nausea making. “You don’t say.” _

_ Dustin was gonna have a  _ fucking cow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap might be a bit rambly. I work on and off from an RP,and this is still part of the very first RP done for this verse. 
> 
> My all-time favorite thing to see is Steve and Billy in a functioning,healthy relationship and happily co-parenting. Like that is crack to me,guys.

**Hawkins, Indiana**

**TODAY**

Billy left Dustin curled up on the couch in his office as soon as he saw Steve's car. He still didn't know how to manage Dustin, the kid kept giving him glares that he didn't know for sure were strictly from being miserable. It was a relief to have Steve there. 

"The last time I saw someone going through that kind of spiral of misery was when after Robin and Barb had that fucking fight in the middle of Scoops Ahoy and Robin wouldn't stop eating all the rocky road in the break room," Billy informed his husband as soon as he reached him.

Steve’s heart melted when his eyes set on his eldest son,Dustin looked like he’d welcome death with open arms. He gave Billy a sad smile,kissing his husband hello before going over to his giant baby of a son.  _ Steve’s  _ baby. 

“But just like that,this will get cleared up and resolved.” Steve replied,sitting by Dustin and pulling him close. “It won’t last forever.” He promised as he stroked Dustin’s hair.

Dustin sniffled around the chocolate he had stuffed in his mouth and curled into his mom. "But it'll  _ keep  _ happening forever," He grumbled through his mouthful.

“Not forever.” Steve didn’t mention how it wouldn’t happen when Dustin became pregnant or when he hits his sixties and the uterus wasn’t viable anymore. 

Now wasn’t the time...and Dustin should know all this by now,he’s had health class and Steve even talked to him about puberty and gave Dustin the sex talk.  _ The Talk _ about Carriers sleeping with girls and guys; infertile in the way he can’t make a girl pregnant, but can only conceive and carry with guys. So Steve was chalking this up to Dustin being super dramatic. The kid could be on Broadway if he wasn’t so into science

Billy's face scrunched, "I told Mike that I would take him and Will to the diner in a bit for something to eat. Want me to pick up anything for you two, or is there something he can manage at the house?"

“Come on,Dus,what do you think? Want your dad to bring you back a milkshake and burger?” Steve asked as he pet his son’s curls.

"Only because the chocolate isn't making me feel better," Dustin answered, glaring down at the candy bag in betrayal. Everyone was against him! Except for mom, because mom was awesome and wouldn't make Dustin suffer alone.

"All right, then I'll grab two of each when we're there?" Billy checked with Steve. 

Billy should have gotten a job as a delivery guy with all the fucking food he buys, but what else can he do when he's not a Carrier and had no first hand knowledge of how to deal with this with the exception of all the years he’s looked after Steve during his Cycles? He fucking loved Steve so much, and their sons, but it never felt like he stopped being in over his head during these times of the month.

Steve sighed and gave Billy a nod and soft smile. He liked that Billy never argued and knew how to get with the picture. He always had. And Steve always loved him more for it.

“Alright,let’s get you out of here,huh.” Steve asked as he rubbed Dustin’s back. 

"I just want to stay with you," Dustin nodded. 

“Yeah,and I’ll go wherever you’re wanting to go.” Steve promised. “But I can also show you that it’s completely capable of going out and living a normal life during a Cycle.” He added. “I go out with you guys and your dad during mine,I go to work,I help you guys out with homework,I sit with your dad and we do taxes.” He nodded at Billy,waving him over to come closer. “It’s not a death sentence,Dus. We can prove it.”

Billy came forward because that's what Steve wanted, and he had to trust him with this shit."Or you can grab something else from the candy stash if you want to snack in the car," He offered, fingers scratching through his own curls. He wanted a smoke but that would have to wait for later since the diner doesn't do indoor smoking anymore.

"You're awesome and my mom, like a super cool superhero, that's why you can do all of it," Dustin argued. But he wasn't supposed to be like this! "I can't go around like this! I'll eat everything I see and I feel like I'm going to have an alien pop out of my stomach!"

Billy grimaced, now it's going to be a little awkward watching  _ Alien  _ after hearing that. "It won't be as bad after the first time," He tried. "There's a ton of shit that can help with the cravings. I get it for your mom all the time."

Steve sighed and gave Billy a worried look. Technically there were things out there to help that. Midol,vitamin supplements. But it wasn’t really advised to give to someone on their first Cycle unless it was an emergency. It was supposed to be natural with homeopathic remedies and special Carrier dark chocolate that was other there in the same aisle at the store with the Feminine and Carrier hygiene products.

Anything more chemical than that would throw off a hormone imbalance during such a delicate time like a first Cycle. And in the end, it’ll make everything worse. The Carrier’s second Cycle would be more of a mess than the first one. The first one set the foundation for all the others to come.

“Okay,kid,your dad and I will be right back. We need to talk about something.” Steve said softly to Dustin and untangled from him so he could take Billy’s hand. “Stay here,Dus.”

Dustin just curled up and grabbed one of the small pillows to bury his face into. "Yeah, sure, have at it," he replied. It's not like he was having a crisis and still trying to stuff his face with the damn chocolate.

This was  _ way  _ over Billy's head. It's not what he expected to happen with Dustin at all. Sure, he knew since Dustin was born that he had a Carrier son and this was to be expected during puberty. But nothing could prepare you for your child to sound like he was constantly  _ suffering _ . 

Billy led Steve out to the break room since that was the only place for them to get privacy right now. "What should we do?"

Steve shook his head,brushing a hand through his hair. From the window in the break room door he could just see Mike and Will working together on their robot. He couldn’t see Billy’s office or Dustin. “He’s not talking about being in pain anymore,it shouldn’t be counted as an emergency.” He mumbled,pulling out his phone and starting to Google.

Thank god for the awesome insurance Billy got through the city for that contract he had with them,that ER visit Dustin had and the bill was ridiculous. Not to mention it scared, like ,ten years off Steve’s life when he was told his son was taken to the hospital in the middle of class. 

“First Cycles are always the hardest. It thought I was dying too, and I was left alone in an empty house to deal with mine.” Steve started pacing around the room as he read,only finding link after link that backed up what he already knew. 

Billy's fists clenched out of habit. It still disgusted him to think about Steve alone in that fucking house for most of his life.His parents just dismissing him completely because Steve was a Carrier.

“His body is just supposed to ride this out. Next month will be ten times better. Chemical pain pills will just throw off the natural order of things for his body.”

"Yeah, but isn't this a little...much?" Billy asked, not trying to sound like a jackass. It was nothing like what he was used to when he started helping Steve with his in high school.

“It’s just the middle of the week symptoms,the hunger and the bloating,he’s on the other side of the hill so I don’t know why he’s still handling it this hard.” Steve bit at his lip,not finding  _ anything  _ helpful online. What was the point of google if it didn’t help you! “They all advise a natural Cycle because it could make it painful all over again, Billy,extra cramps. The supplements could hang out in his system longer. His body is suppose to learn to regulate on its own.” And Steve really didn’t like the idea of drugging his kid. Even if they were to let him sleep till it was over. 

Okay, so they won't give him anything this time. Fine. Billy will keep it all in the medicine cabinet of the master bathroom so that Dustin can't get to them.

“What if...what if most of this is psychological? It’s blown up bigger because it’s in his head?” Steve asked slowly.

"In his head?" That dark anxiety in Billy’s head was getting ready to swirl around and play again. "What the fuck would even have him take it so hard? You prepared him, Health class, and puberty pamphlets prepared him. And up until recently he had even looked like he was happy about it. Like it would finally make him an adult or something." 

Billy couldn't figure out why the fuck it changed and it was scaring Dustin. Billy was supposed to figure that shit out, that's what a good parent does.

Steve shrugged. “It really does make you feel like shit. You can learn about it,and have all the info on it,and see someone else go through it,but it’s a whole other experience feeling it. Unless we take him back to the doctor and they test his blood, give him a sonogram for cysts...which would mean he would actually be in more pain. But if he’s having problems metabolizing sugar and protein,which would be why he feels like he’s constantly starving,and — god,  _ I don’t know _ ,Billy!” Steve groaned in frustration and slammed his phone down on the break room table,his hands on his hips in defeat. “I don’t know. I just know that my son is miserable and I don’t have any answers or any way to fix it!”

Billy slowly reached out to take Steve's hand, jaw clenching as he took a deep breath. "We wait it out. Like we're supposed to the first time. We'll watch and pay close attention, all right? We will find a way to figure out what's going on with him."

Steve let out a long breath and closed his eyes. He hated feeling helpless when it came to his kids,it was the worst feeling in the world. Like when he walked into the lobby of the ER with his heart pounding in his ears before he gave his name and said he was looking for his son.

“He’s four days in,it shouldn’t be this bad anymore.” Steve whispered. “He should be getting better. Lethargic,sure,still feeling like crap. But the rest...it really has to be in his head or we really do need to take him to the doctor. First Cycle craziness or not,this doesn’t feel right.”

“So then, if it’s still bad when his Cycle is supposed to be over we take him to another doctor.” Billy promised, slowly guiding Steve into a hug. “Do whatever it takes to figure this shit out. Dustin will be okay. Whatever is fucking with him we’ll figure it out.”

Steve dropped his head to Billy’s shoulder and clung to him. “I’m glad one of us is making sense.” He sighed against Billy’s neck. He would be really frustrated and freaking out by now if Billy wasn’t there. “I guess we tell Dustin to suck it up and ride it out like the rest of us did. See how he feels by tomorrow. But I don’t want him to,you know, wallow like something died.”

“If we wait till he’s busy gorging off diner food then he can’t freak out about it right away.” Billy suggested, a faint smile on his lips. “Hell, I’ll even make his burger a double and grab him some pie.”

“So,you want to bribe our kid with food?” Steve snorted,pulling his head away enough to kiss Billy. “Sometimes I’m reminded of that slick guy from high school who really wants to do good but doesn’t exactly know how to go through the morally light route.”

“Is it really a bribe?” Billy countered. The kiss from Steve did feel like a balm on his anxiety about their son though. “It’s more breaking his heart gently or whatever. He gets to have some good food to counteract the bad.

“Wow. Nope,I’m wrong. You’ve gotten better at this since high school.” Steve chuckled,brushing his fingers through Billy’s hair. God,he loved this man. “Thank you for being an awesome dad and knowing what the Holy Grail is when it comes to buttering up our kid for bad news.”

"I still feel like I'm clueless with this shit, pretty boy," Billy confessed, eyes falling closed. "I'm grasping at straws that don't sound like the shittiest ideas." 

Plus, Dustin was like Steve so much already that using food didn't sound like it would backfire that hard on him if he's wrong.

“I don’t know,you sounded alright to me. Keep a straight face and let them think you know what you’re talking about even if you’re just making shit up as you go along. That’s sort of what parenting is.” Steve shrugged,his frustration with this whole thing softening as he watched Billy look like Steve had just offered him something sweet and precious by just touching him. “You’re good with this,I promise.”

"Knowing you're not ready to yell at me is the closest I get to feeling like I'm doing something right." Billy shrugged, not meeting Steve’s eye.

“Billy,I have no reason to yell at you. Unless you’re hiding something and have a guilty conscience?” Steve asked,arching a brow at his husband. “You took Mike seriously when he said something was wrong with Dustin and you called me to take him home. I’d be pissed if you had just brushed it off.”

"I wasn't going to do that," Billy promised. "It's not like the times I knew he was faking something just to be able to have you dote on him." Those were obvious. Really fucking obvious. Dustin was as shit of a liar as Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled away,”I do not dote on him.” He scoffed. “He just requires extra attention. It’s not my fault that Mike is more like you and decided to be a lone wolf and be a big tough manly man.”

Steve definitely dotes. Super fucking dotes. 

"Mike is who he is just like Dustin's who he is," Billy said. "But Dustin has always loved getting as much of your attention as he can." It was cute as hell when the boys were younger. 

“Yeah,well,first chance he gets he’ll forget about me and let Suzie baby him. Then I’ll be all yours. You know,just like the good old days.” Steve winked at him and grabbed Billy’s hand to pull him out of the break room. “You can be my baby again.”

Billy was doubting that. Dustin still might look to Steve for the babying, even with Suzie in the picture. "I don't have many cuts for you to clean and kiss anymore," he pointed out. "Not sure what babying you can do with me." But he'd love to see Steve try.

“I can still clean and kiss the ones you get from cutting yourself on shit here.” Steve promised,squeezing Billy’s hand. “And I can still hold you and kiss you. I can kiss you as much as I want without any kids busting in the more distracted the boys get with who they’re dating.”

There weren't a lot of those changes now. They'd have to get the same day off and the boys off somewhere for a good few hours. Maybe they'll have a chance when Dustin's back at camp this summer. 

"Then I'll make sure you keep that promise." Billy replied.

“Yeah? I’ll even give it in writing.” Steve smirked,kissing Billy again and pulling open the door to Billy’s office.

Dustin was right where they left him; splayed out on the couch looking like some fainting damsel. Or,one that had chocolate stains over half his face. Dustin was starting to resemble Augustus Gloop from  _ Willy Wonka _ .

Steve shook his head and moved back over to his eldest, deciding right there that something needed to be done, “Alright,Dus,we’re gonna try to all go to the diner,alright. If it gets to be too much  _ then _ I’ll take you home. But we’re going to do this like any other normal time,and I’ll show you this can be a normal thing.”

Dustin looked up from the chocolate smeared pillow in his arms and let out a big whine of protest. "But I thought we were going home  _ now _ ?" He didn't want to be around anyone else! They wanted him to be out in public with this problem!?

Billy looked at the pillow forlornly, he'll have to throw that in the wash later. He supposed it wasn't any worse than accidentally smearing motor oil stains on it. "We thought it would be more fun to go out together before you and your mom leave." Billy answered

“You’ll have to learn how to keep going,kid.” Steve nodded as he came back over to his son. “I know the first one is the worst. But you can’t just run and hide every Cycle. You still have a life and responsibilities. And we’ll show you how to do it. Especially me and Will. Your dad is already trained how to handle us. Even Mike is slowly learning.”

Yeah, well, this wasn't Dustin’s life! And it was thanks to him and Mike that their dad knew how to do  _ anything _ about this stuff! 

"I didn't say I'd do it for every Cycle." Lie. Dustin wanted to be hidden from the world forever when they happen. "Just  _ this _ one!"

“Yeah,and...you’re on the other side of your week,Dus. It shouldn't be this bad by now.” Steve dipped his toe in the issue. “By now you should be able to handle lunch out with your family without feeling like you’re losing your mind. First Cycle or not...it might be time to look into something for anxiety.”

"I don't need something for anxiety!" Dustin squeaked. Damn it, that wasn't helping his case, but still! "I just can't stand Mike and Will's dopey eyes!" He tried, panicking. "A-and I just want to spend some time with you! When did that become a bad thing?"

Billy's brow shot up, Dustin had never cared about how Will and Mike acted with each other. "Did something happen?" He asked, stepping closer to the couch. "Did Mike or Will do something to upset you?" That sounded really fucking unlikely when it came to Will.

“Yeah,back up,”Steve added. Why did it feel like they were missing something? “What do you mean? What about Mike and Will? They’ve been together for a couple months. Are you — are you missing Suzie? Because I know that’s hard,and you’ve been doing the long distance thing for almost a year. And I know your emotions are running high right now. But what’s going on,Dus?”

The panic was growing, Dustin couldn't just say the truth, so he-- "Me and Suzie broke up!"

Billy's mouth fell open for the few seconds he lost control of it before he snapped it shut. "What? I thought you guys were doing good?" 

What the hell just happened?

“No,way. I heard you talking to her last week.” Steve shook his head. Oh,no,his poor baby.  _ No wonder _ Dustin was acting weird! “Dustin...oh my god,I’m so sorry.” Steve couldn’t keep from reaching out and pulling Dustin to him,holding him tight. “When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Shit. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. What did he just do? 

"It um. Yeah. Beginning of this week," Dustin answered rapidly.

Danger Will Robinson, you are so screwed!

"Because of the distance. Yeah. And she thought her parents were getting suspicious. I know I can win her back for sure when camp starts but my world is kinda ending here until then so I'm nothing but a miserable black hole for food!"

"Fuck her parents," Billy told him, hovering but not trying to touch. "We'll come up with a stellar plan for you to get her when you leave for camp. Suzie's not going to be able to resist you." 

“Yeah,yes!” Steve nodded at Billy,that was a good idea. “We have a month before you go back to camp. We’ll work on an awesome way you can serenade her and get her back.” Steve rubbed Dustin’s back. He felt so bad he didn’t see this! It has to be why Dustin’s Cycle is so bad!

"Right, totally," Dustin nodded back, he couldn't believe he said any of that and they bought it. He was going to kill Mike for putting that idea into his head! Now he'll have to figure out how to still talk to Suzie without getting caught for a month!

"Just not _ Neverending Story _ again," Billy suggested and hoped. "You need something cooler." And more tasteful. "Something more of a ballad that no girl can turn away from."

Steve nodded again,trying to tuck away his self loathing. Shit,would he even realize it if Mike and Will were to break up?

Steve cleared his throat,”Uh,yeah. Your dad did something like that for me at Prom. Which was something so  _ not _ like him.” He smiled softly at Billy. “Granted,it was after prom and I had already graduated, but it was only the two of us in my living room. It still counts.”

Billy's cheeks flushed and he turned his head away, hands going into the pockets of his coveralls. "It was under some intense suggestion by a third party," he stated. "It would not have worked if you weren't such a giant romantic nerd."

“Takes one to know one.” Steve winked,feeling the familiar spark in his heart as he had when he was eighteen. “I’m pretty sure that was the moment I could see myself marrying you one day.” He admitted to Billy.

Yeah, Dustin was around for that, he even helped put that romantic gesture together, he didn't need the details. And he really didn’t need to witness his parents melting all over each other  _ again  _ right now. "Duly noted. So we can go home now, right?" he asked his mom, eyes wide and pleading.

Steve shook his head, giving Dustin a small sad smile, “I told you,Dus, you need to do this. Trust me, you’ll thank me later.”

Dustin glared and crossed his arms. Yeah, right. Maybe on his deathbed -- which it kind of felt like he was on right now!

"You're gonna make it through this, Dustin," Billy promised as he slipped out of his office to find the other two boys building robots to let them know of the new plan. At least they won't need another damn doctor for Dustin now.

“Come on,kid. Can you stand,or do I need to get your dad back here to carry you?” Steve asked gently. His own heart still hurting for Dustin’s broken one.

"No no, I can walk," Dustin insisted stubbornly. If he didn't love Suzie, the breakup excuse would be perfect for a Get Out of Jail card the next time he and Mike get caught acting weird. 

Steve patted Dustin’s back and pulled away from him so he could stand and offer Dustin a hand. “Alright,let’s take this slowly. As slow as you need.” He nodded. “Let me know if you feel dizzy or feel like throwing up,Dus.”

If he does, it will be for reasons that do not connect to what his body is going through. Or maybe it will, but still not for the reasons his mom would end up thinking. 

Dustin took the hand, always happy to have a connection with his mom, and had to make it a little show of getting up. He really needed to make sure Suzie never finds out about this.

Steve wrapped his arm around Dustin’s shoulders for support when he was up,holding his son tight. “You know,all of this really  _ sucks _ . Like the grandmother of all suckage. But you really don’t have to hate your brother and Will for it. You know it’d actually hurt Will’s feelings if he found out.” Because the poor kid was sensitive,but the sweetest kid you’ll ever meet. Steve was glad Will has Mike to look out for him, and vice versa.

"I don't hate Will," Dustin assured. He could never hate Will, the guy was the best in their group and should be dating someone way closer to being another angel than what Mike was. "Hating Will would be like someone hating a young Michelle Tanner from  _ Full House _ . Whoever does should be kicked in the face."

Steve had to chuckle at that one. “Interesting choice of reference,but I’ll take it because I’m a little proud of you for using it. But don’t hate Mike either,kid. It’ll make Will sad,and it’ll make  _ me _ sad. I told your dad when we found out we were gonna have you that I didn’t want you to be an only child. We were both only children growing up before your dad ended up with your Aunt Max,and it’s lonely. I didn’t want that for you,I wanted you to have Mike and for you two to have each other.”

"It's not  _ my _ fault," Dustin grumbled. "He's the one who's a dick."

Was he going to have to ask Murry to send him back in time alone to fix that, too? No, that didn't seem smart and could cause some kind of rip in the Space Time Continuum or something.

“Dustin!” Steve hissed,that language didn’t fly with him. “You know I’ll give this same talk to your brother,but it doesn’t mean that the both of you should stop trying. Family should mean something more to you than what it does now.”

Oh, so he gets in trouble for saying one word, but his dad gets to still throw all the F-bombs he wants? Adults were not fair. 

Dustin huffed and crossed his arms. "It's his fault," He repeated.

“Dus,come on. You’re not five.” Steve sighed,pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re the older brother. I know you might have been babied a little,as your dad likes to put it,but I want you to set a bigger example. Help Mike make a better person of himself if you’re so annoyed by him.”

“Who am I, Obi-Wan?” Dustin scoffed, “I’m not gonna babysit an angsty Anikin and watch him turn into Darth Vader.”

“If you’re scared of Mike killing Will and you’ll be left to raise their kid,sure.” And Steve only understood that reference and could make his own because of his kids,not because he watched that crap on his own. “But you guys are getting too old to be pulling this stuff.”

"I'm not pulling anything!"

“Dustin,okay,enough. I know you don’t feel good and it sucks,but that isn’t an excuse to screech at me.” Steve warned as he pushed the door open of Billy’s shop to let them outside. “I’m not asking you to fling the earth into the sun,I’m just asking you to make nice with your brother. And I’ll be telling him the same so it’s not like you’ve been singled out. I don’t want you to try to argue it.”

Dustin thought better of answering and grumbled his way toward his mom’s car instead

Steve had to remind himself of the wonders and joys of having children. He was the one that wanted more than one, and Billy just agreed with him and gave Steve what he wanted. But no one told him about the animosity that came out of nowhere between the boys. Maybe if Mike had been a girl? Maybe if they were both Carriers? 

Steve was tired already by the time he got into the car.


End file.
